ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien
Protecting the Ultimate Aliens sections i think we should protect or Semi-Protect the ultimate aliens articles because people are putting fan names and other unconfirmed information.Linkdarkside 14:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan. In the past days there have been way too many edits on those articles, and it's pretty much just fan speculation. I'd say we just semi-protect for now since most pages have been created by non-registered users. --Yuidirnt 14:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) i semi-protected the Ultimate Spidermonkey,Ultimate Big Chill ,Ultimate Swampfire pages and Ben10: Ultimate Alien page.Linkdarkside 14:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome. I protected the Ultimate Humongousaur, Terraspin and Armodrillo pages, I'll also keep an eye on the page to see if anyone tries to create pages for new unconfirmed aliens. --Yuidirnt 14:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you guys Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed that these are not real names.Ben10fan1234 02:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10: Evolution now is Ben 10: Ultimate Alien? according to reports in the Toy fair the show is being called Ben 10:Ultimate Alien should we wait a little more before changing the page name?Linkdarkside 23:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) apear to be confirmed and it stated to premiere in april. http://twitter.com/Ben10Toys/statuses/9104086714[[User:Linkdarkside|Linkdarkside]] 23:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) CONFUSED in ben 10 (series) are 2 episodes from ben in the future.(ben 10,000 end ken 10) but this is (probably) not his truly future because that kevin is his enemy + kevin has his old mutated form back(in ben 10 alien force he never use it,so i think he`s lost it or something). my own arguments: but i have heard that he helps ben in ben 10 alien force only for gwen and the stuff (alien tech), but mostly for gwen. plus:he can have absorbed the omnitrix again, but then he would have all the aliens that he(the omnitrix/ben) has accesed on that moment. so,i`m confused now. p.s.1a:please leave a message on my talk page. p.s.1b:i know this is not the right the right place, but i need some help with the watchlist. Rabboud 20:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) It has been confirmed by the writers that the episode "Ken 10" was a "What if?" episode, kinda like the "Gwen 10" episode. Kevin seemed to only help because of his like of gwen and the plumber tech, but he is truly knoble at heart, as he admits in a few episodes that his real father was a plumber and he wants to follow in his foot steps. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin can now be considered best friends. At this point Kevin can't absorb material or energy as he used to, caused by feedback from the omnitrix in the first episode of season 3 of alien force, right now he is in a "monster"-like form (not really) made of metal, stone, wood, and some type of crystal. He can morph the shape of his various body parts into weapons made of these materials to fight. As of right now, Kevin has no way of becoming Kevin 11,000 (plus Ben is now more likely to marry Julie instead of the other chick from the Benwolf episode). Although, Kevin is supposed to be back to his regular form in the upcomming series Ben 10: Evolution. Peter 10 05:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes ALL of the future episodes are not canon including good bye and good riddanceBen10fan1234 02:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Preview Image wow the new aliens look awesomeLinkdarkside 15:42, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I wanna know Is, Ben 10 Evolution know Ultimate Alien or is it just a episode??Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 15:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC i believe its named Ultimate Alien now but stuff like that can change--Linkdarkside 16:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I think NRG might be a alien inside a robotic shell like a dalek so can somebody put it in? 10:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm new here Hey you guys I'm new here so I have no idea wat 2 do but i just edited frank tennysons page so......... yeah Ultimate whatevers There are some unregistered contributers writing like Ultimate Benmummy, Ultimate Benvicktor or Ultimate Jetray i wonder if it is true?? Echo Echo Echo Echo!! (Alien X Fan!!) 03:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) no so far they a falseLinkdarkside 12:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Elena in Ultimate Alien? Is the comic featuring Elena in the the Bandai toy fair the reason why people think she'll appear in Ultimate Alien or did Dwayne comfirm this? --Renzo493 05:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) as far as i know Dwayne have said wait and see ,which confirm nothing--Linkdarkside 12:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I know, no-one confirmed that Elena will appear in Ultimate Alien. It was also on the Wikipedia page but it has been long removed because of the lack of source for the information. --Yuidirnt the fan! 12:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Link you are a user at dwaynes forum too whats your screennameBen10fan1234 02:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) at the toy fair the was a picture of a cover of a Ben 10 Ultimate Alien comicbook with Elena on it. And since Nanomech is in the new series, it is suffice to say the ManOfAction is including Alien Swarm in the plot, unlike Race Against Time (as far as we know). Peter 10 05:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) actually, it was an alien swarm comic book, not an ultimate alien. --Renzo493 06:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) my bad. (and technically, it's the prequil). but the fact that Ben still has his car and Nanomech (both premired in the movie) means that it's still possible. Peter 10 22:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Did Dwayne comfirmed that Elena and her father will appear in Ultimate Alien, because somebody keeps putting that she will appear in it because "she appeared in the comic" and she'll appear in the episode "Outbreak". Can somebody give me a link that he comfirmed this? --Renzo493 13:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Quiet a few issues It says in the trivia section that a sneak peek shows Ben in prison...... when? Heartless hate puppies! Heart Fallout~ ~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Af2ZepnCrro Linkdarkside 21:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Aliens appearing In the trivia, it says that Dwayne comfirmed that Ben WON'T be transforming into every alien in the opening, so why does someone keep putting the opposite in every Ultimatrix alien articles and that they're all appearing in Ultimate Alien? --Renzo493 8:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) You should undo those pages. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 09:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Can I use rollback, that's what it's for right, for false info?. By the way, Bojanrex is usually the one who keeps putting these. --Renzo493 13:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Awwww man, he is so annoying! Hope soon he will be banned or blocked or whatever it is --Number-Guy 14:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) We should add the a link to the page in the Q&A where Dwayne confirmed that not all aliens will return. Until then it should read that he has neither confirmed nor denied it.Kumorisghost 01:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Because they aren't. People abuse Dwayne's say-so far to often.HeartFallout 07:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC)